Kromazor Returns
by Tom and Blaze Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Blaze's,Trapped On the Moon.Raven is approached by a dying fox in the forest that tells her about a 'dragon-like' creature.They find out that it's Kromazor,the Kagor lord they battled and killed long ago.PG-13 for cussing and violence and gore.
1.

"You have not finished me," something said.  
I gasped.  
It was . . . Lord Kromazor! Had he survived the explosion?  
"You have not finished me," Kromazor said again.  
I looked around. Had he gotten a radio?  
"You will have to do better than that. I will be back . . . For revenge."  
Everyone was quiet. Lord Kromazor stopped talking.  
"Did he . . . Survive the explosion?" Mina asked.  
"I guess so," Max said.  
"That's almost impossible . . ." Maya said.  
  
Chapter 1  
Raven  
  
I was in the middle of the forest with Blade by my side. We were walking through for no reason at all. I did this often- It relieves stress, sort of. God knows I have enough of it.  
The Raiders had decided to recruit me into their little group ever since Turv died and Slash had 'disappeared.' I hadn't been on any adventures yet, and I was hoping one would come up soon.  
Mina and Halen broke up a while ago. Mina's going to send her kids to a boarding school to keep them safe. She said something about not being able to look after them both while keeping herself safe.  
Their most recent adventure was the one where they had to go to the moon to rescue The Detonators. They were a group of foxes who fought crime, like us. We were more active than them, though. I tried to have them tell me the whole story in detail, but they all shook their heads and said 'we don't want to talk about it right now.' I don't know if the horror was so bad they couldn't even speak of it, if it was the fact that they lost a friend, or that they just didn't want to talk about it every day.  
I had my doubts on the last one.  
I kept asking them... They still haven't told me. I've given up by now. Blaze was getting a little testy.  
My ears twitched as I heard something rustle the trees. Yeah, the trees rustle in the wind, but there was no wind. A dark figure seemed to crawl through the trees. It wasn't coming at me, though. It was going in another direction.  
I shrugged, thinking it was a giant mole or something. I didn't need to mess with it right now.  
I sighed and leaned against a tree. I actually didn't know why I did this sort of thing, because I'm more of a get-out-and-do-stuff person than a sit-around-and-do-nothing person.  
All of a sudden, something grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back. I yelped in surprise and instantly drew my sword. The pull made me lose my balance. My back hit the ground and I looked around. Nothing was there...  
All of a sudden, a figure loomed over me. It was close to my face, so I assumed it was kneeling over me. I scooted backwards against a tree and help my sword to the figure's neck.  
"Who are you?!" I shouted.  
"P-Please..." The thing said, "I need your help... I'm... I'm dying..."  
The thing crawled closer. I kept scooting back until my back hit a tree.  
The figure came into view. It was a yellow fox. He was gripping his stomach. Blood trickled over his white glove.  
I instantly dropped my sword and crawled over to him. He wasn't faking. I could tell.  
"What happened?" I asked anxiously.  
"Big ship landed in jungle..." He said, panting. "Big dragon-like creature came out... Long neck... Fir strips on the sides of its muzzle... It saw me... It knew I saw him land... He beat me up... I guess he thought I was dead, so he..." He paused for a moment, "he walked away."  
The fox gasped a few times and fell over on his back. His eyes started to cloud up.  
"P-Please... Tell... Tell me you'll do something about it..." He pleaded.  
"I-I will... I promise..." I said quickly.  
He smiled faintly. "Don't... Don't want... Everyone to be killed..." He gasped once more and his eyes looked off into the sky. They clouded up more and he took his last breath.  
I sighed quietly. I really didn't want to touch this bloody fox, but I had to. He could have family... They'd want to have a funeral.  
I stood up and grabbed him, heaving him over my shoulder.  
"Blade!" I called.  
Soon my horse came galloping over. He stopped beside me and I flung the fox at the base of his neck. I hopped on behind the fox and gripped his back with one hand and Blaze's mane with my other hand. I rode bareback. Blade doesn't like saddles. It's the way I was raised, too.  
"To Mystic Ruins... And hurry!" I whispered in his ear.  
Blade neighed loudly and took off into the jungle, his hooves kicking up dirt as he flew through it. 


	2. 

Chapter 2br  
Erikbr  
  
I sighed and looked at everyone boredly. All the Raiders were at Blaze's place doing nothing. We were all just sitting around and staring at each other.  
Yeah, it had been boring the last few months. Nothing bad was happening, well, at least nothing we had to stop.  
Suddenly, Blaze's sliding rock door slid open. Raven was standing in the entrance with something slung over her shoulder. The hand that wasn't holding onto the figure on her should was bloody.  
"Raven! Are you okay?!" We all yelped.  
"Yeah, I'm fine... But this guy isn't..." She walked in more and the door shut behind her. Raven walked to the middle of the room and set the figure on the floor.  
It was a yellow fox with deep wounds all over it. Its gloves were basically all red from the blood he shed.  
"Blade and I were in the forest and this guy grabbed me... He said something landed in a huge ship that looked like it was made out of bone. He described this creature that looked like a dragon, had a long neck, and fire strips on the side of its muzzle. He said he thought it attacked him because he saw the ship land. The dragon-thing walked away after he thought the fox was dead."  
My heart stopped immediately. My stomach rolled into a knot. I looked up at Raven in horror. My eyes snapped to Blaze who had the same expression.  
"Kromazor..." Everyone but Raven said at the same time.  
"Well, he wasn't lying about coming back..." Hardrive sighed, kneeling over the fox and examining its wounds. "Looks like he got cut pretty deep. Probably died from loss of blood."  
"What are we gonna do with him?" I asked.  
"Tell the police. This guy might have family." Mina said.  
"That's what I was thinking of doing. I wasn't about to leave his body in the jungle... Probably would get infested with maggots or something." Raven explained.  
I gagged loudly. Really didn't need to hear that looking at this Swiss-cheese fox.  
Mina rolled her eyes. "I'll go get the police."  
She walked to the door and it slid open. Mina soon went out of sight.  
"What should we do?" I asked.  
"Go back to the jungle and see if we can pick up his tracks," Blaze sighed. "We'll leave the body in here for now. Mina will probably come back with the police."  
The door slid open again. It was Knuckles. He walked inside to us.  
"Hey guys how-HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as he saw the dead body. "WHAT'D YOU GUYS DO?!"  
"We didn't do it!" Raven hissed. She explained everything to him.  
Knuckles winced. "I knew that he would come back... I think you guys were expecting it too. Just didn't want to talk about your worst encounter."  
Blaze rolled his eyes. "Let's go."  
  
We soon were in the jungle. Raven was on Blade and she was leading us to the place where the fox found her.  
She sighed when she came to the place. "Here it is."  
I looked on the ground. There were pools of blood all over. I gagged again, remembering the word 'maggots.'  
Raven turned Blade around another way and pointed the way she was facing. "First time I saw him, he was crawling on the ground. He was coming the opposite direction of that way... I think he might have landed over this way."  
Blade started to trot ahead. Everyone followed.  
Soon Raven stopped dead in her tracks. Blade neighed nervously. We all crowded around.  
It was the attack scene. There was blood and footprints all over. Some huge, some small. A tree nearby was indented with the shape of a fox.  
I looked over to the right and saw something white.  
"Guys! Over there! I think I see the ship!" I shouted.  
I took off toward that direction. I pushed through the bushes, and there it was-Kromazor's ship. 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
Hardrive  
  
I pushed through the bushes and came to Erik. He was standing there, still as stone. I looked up. It was Kromazor's ship. I instantly had flashbacks of when we were on the moon.  
"That's it," Blaze sighed as he came forward.  
"Look!" Raven shouted.  
She pointed at the ground.  
There were huge footprints with claw marks at the end of the toes. There were more, and they lead back to where we were before.  
"The fox was right," I said. "It was Kromazor."  
Raven sighed and turned Blade around. "Come on! We can probably still find him!"  
She made a clicking noise in her mouth and Blade went back through the bushes. We all followed.  
The footprints led through the jungle. We all followed closely behind Raven and Blade, who were going at a slow yet fast pace so we could keep up. We all had our swords and weapons drawn, just in case we had an encounter.  
Soon Raven stopped dead in her tracks. I stopped, and Erik crashed into me lightly. I growled a warning, but Raven held up her clawed hand to show that we should be silent.  
Raven hopped off Blade, crouching low. We all did the same. She patted Blade on the side and Blade took off in the opposite direction.  
"What's going on?" Blaze asked Raven quietly.  
She shushed him. All of a sudden, a sound like a laser gun blasted. Raven's head snapped toward where it was coming. Blade was taking off, and yellow laser beams were following him.  
I looked at Raven. She looked worried. Blade was fast, but the beams were extremely accurate. The beams were just inches away from the horse's body.  
"What's going on?" I asked her, quietly but seriously.  
She looked at me, sighed, and pulled back the bushes in front of her.  
Kromazor was standing there, his spiked back toward us, holding a laser gun in front of him, shooting at something, which was Blade.  
His teeth were bared in a snarl, his two large fangs going almost all the way down to his bottom lip in front of the other sharp teeth, his red eyes full of hate, his hoop earrings on his left ear dangling. He was about six and a half feet of mass destruction.  
I gasped quietly. Everyone else was watching Blade getting shot at, who was pretty much out of sight now, looked toward me. I bent out of the way. Everyone else gasped.  
Kromazor's large ears twitched slightly. He stopped shooting his laser gun. Raven instantly let the bushes go back in place and laid flat on the ground, covering her body with her black wings to blend in. Everyone else did the same, but everyone was a bright color except Blaze.  
The laser gun started shooting again. We could hear foot steps now. Raven slowly lifted her head up, but we all knew better than to lift ours. She growled slightly, and took off toward him.  
"RAVEN! NO!" I yelled quietly. Luckily, Kromazor was too busy to hear me.  
Raven finally reached Kromazor's back. She jumped on it, wrapping her left arm around his neck, unsheathing her sword with the right, and putting it to her neck. She wrapped her legs around his belly. One slit of the sword and he would be dead...  
Raven roared loudly. "Stop shooting."  
Kromazor let his arm fall to his side. I was extremely surprised.  
All of a sudden, Kromazor dropped the gun and grabbed Raven's neck with amazing speed. His claws instantly sunk into her neck. She shrieked loudly and dropped her sword.  
Kromazor held her out in front of him, only holding on by one hand. Raven's clawed hands were gripping at the his hand. She was struggling for breath.  
"Do not get in my way..." Kromazor growled quietly.  
Raven gasped for breath. He dropped her. She fell on the ground on her side lying there, gasping for breath. Kromazor picked up his gun and flew into the sky and out of sight.  
We all instantly ran to Raven. She sat up as we came toward her.  
"Are you okay?!" We all asked worriedly.  
"I'm... I'm fine..." She said.  
Raven was regretting she did that, I know it.  
"You think Blade is okay?"  
Funny, she almost suffocated, and the first thing she's thinking about is her horse.  
"I didn't hear anything heavy fall," Erik said.  
"Let's go back to your house, Blaze. Mina's probably back by now." 


	4. 

Chapter 4  
Mina  
  
The monorail stopped and opened its doors. I trotted out, being in a slight hurry. My long claws on my toes clicked on the metal floor.  
I ran down the stairs on the right, came to the base, and then down some stairs.  
I was in Station Square, heading for the Police Department.  
Once I was out the door, I spread my massive wings and flew into the air. Some little kids clung to their mothers, weeping at the scary sight. Some tugged on their mothers' dress and pointed at me and said, "Look Mommy! It's Mina! I bet she's going to go kick some butt!"  
Hell yeah that's right. I've been waiting to kick some ass for a while.  
I arrived at the Police Station and landed in front of the doors. I pushed them open and walked to the counter.  
"Hello, Mina," said the officer at the desk. "What's the problem?"  
"Some fox came up to Raven all beat up and dying saying that some dragon-like creature beat him up," I explained. "We think it's Kromazor."  
Everyone in the building stopped when I said 'Kromazor.'  
"K-Kromazor?" The officer stuttered.  
"Yeah. The body's still in Blaze's place. The fox died. You guys can pick it up there and do whatever," I said.  
"Thanks, Mina."  
"I have to get going..." I said, turning on my heel and walking out of the door. Once I exited I could hear people shuffling around inside and talking quietly.  
I spread my wings and flew back to Blaze's house.  
  
  
Once I got there they were already in there and settled. They explained what happened with Kromazor. Meanwhile the police arrived and took the fox's body away.  
"So... What should we do?" I asked once they finished explaining.  
"I think we should follow Kromazor a bit more until we find out what he's up to," Hardrive suggested.  
"I agree," Blaze said. So did everyone else.  
"Where'd he go when he left?" I asked.  
"Dunno. He just flew off," Erik said.  
I nodded.  
"We can at least try to find him," Raven said.  
Everyone else nodded.  
"Let's go," Blaze said, clapping his hands together.  
  
  
We finally picked up his tracks after two hours of searching. Everyone was getting weary, I'm glad we found them when we did.  
The tracks lead to Mystic Ruins jungle. We hid behind trees and logs silently following him. We also kept a good distance so he wouldn't notice us. Once and a while he would turn around and look because one of us would step on a twig and make a cracking noise.  
He never noticed us though.  
Once we followed him for about a half an hour, he finally stopped. He looked at the cave to his right and entered.  
"Oh my God..." Raven gasped quietly.  
"What?" We all asked once Kromazor was far in the cave.  
"This is the cave of the Taigas that Goth destroyed a long time ago... They must have rebuilt it... They captured me. Same day Goth gave me my vampirian form..." Raven explained, still whispering.  
"Taigas?" Hardrive asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Huge black tigers with white stripes. Red eyes, huge fangs hanging out of their mouth, black jeans, huge claws on their toes and fingers, huge muscles. Goth killed their leader. Also carry around a staff which they can cast magic spells with."  
"We better hurry up before we lose him..." Blaze said, standing up and going into the cave. Everyone followed.  
It was a long fleet of stairs that led down, going down in circles. Once we got to the bottom there was a huge statue of a non-anthromorphic tiger, only with some of the features Raven explained. It was sitting, staring down as if watching the visitors, extremely large claws, big fangs, big muscles. It was all brown since it was carved out of stone. It was sitting on a base, it's four huge claws curling over the front side. A seven foot door was in the middle, obviously the entrance to the base.  
"There were guards here," Raven said, remembering her experience.  
There weren't any guards. I shrugged it off and started walking across the hall.  
All of a sudden, there was a loud roar and a hiss. I turned to look from where it was coming. A Taiga was jumping right at me!  
Just like Raven had described. Huge fangs and teeth which I saw since it's mouth was open in a roar, huge claws that were at least 7 inches long, black jeans, a strap across it's muscular chest holding his staff which was diagonally across his back.  
Instinctively I ducked. The Taiga went flying over me, extending his arms and performing a handspring to get him standing. He turned to face me.  
"You will never enter!" He hissed.  
I laughed loudly. "Bring it on!"  
Another roar and growl.  
"MINA! NO!" Someone shouted.  
I turned. Another Taiga was leaping at me. I saw a black blur and the Taiga was knocked out of the way. Raven was fighting it.  
The Taiga growled loudly and leaped on me. It was stupid. I was distracted. I shouldn't have turned.  
We somersaulted backwards across the floor. I stopped when I was on the bottom, pulling back my arm and slashing him across the face with my claws. The Taiga hissed and growled, but he still wouldn't get off me. He had me pinned.  
A green blur shot by and knocked the Taiga off. Hardrive. I looked over and saw Erik and Blaze taking on another Taiga.  
I nodded a thanks to Hardrive. He nodded back.  
"Help Raven... I can take this one..." I said.  
Hardrive looked at me once and ran to help Raven.  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." I taunted.  
The Taiga hissed and leapt. I threw myself on the ground. The Taiga came at me. Once he was near enough, I grabbed his arms, springing my legs up so he flew backwards over me. Kind of like what Simba did to Scar in The Lion King.  
The Taiga hit the wall behind us. He sunk to the ground and pushed himself off, rolling, then jumped up and landed in front of me. He grabbed his staff from his back.  
"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, and flew into the air.  
Once I got high enough I came down, slammed him into the wall. There was a crack. His skull broke. His head started to gush blood.  
I fluttered my wings and landed in front of him, satisfied with my work.  
I was going to have fun fighting these guys. 


End file.
